geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunatic Doom Machine
Lunatic Doom Machine is a ridiculously hard demon by Andromeda and Optagonus. It was demon but was downgraded because Andromeda confessed to hacking. SrGuillester has since verified the level legitimately and it got demon again. It is considered to be an insane demon. Description Lunatic Doom Machine seems to have a design inspired from Cataclysm and Necropolis, having the Cataclysm colour scheme, design, and ending, with Necropolis crosses decorating parts of the level. It was originally hacked by Andromeda, and was unrated for this. However, SrGuillester later reverified it legitimately. The level is now on SrGuillester's account and got demon again. Gameplay The level starts off with a relatively simple cube with only one moderately difficult area. This quickly transitions to a very difficult mini ball with very precise timing, fake lines, and flashing similar to the ball section in Cataclysm just to throw the player off. The music then picks up and transitions to a very hard mini ship with lots of erratic timings and straight fly, with jump rings and gravity portals. Another ball follows up, with the text "GET READY TO F****** DIE". The ball has very precise timing just like the first one. The ball then goes to a very easy UFO with the text "LUNATIC DOOM MACHINE" with the creator's names, "ANDROMEDA" and "OPTAGONUS". The music then drops and the level becomes much harder than before. The triple speed wave that follows the UFO is insanely difficult with Acropolis-like spaces and timing. A ship quickly follows up. This ship has lots of straight flying, gravity portals, and size changes. The transitions are easily the most damaging part to the player's performance and it must be done well to avoid crashing. After this insanely difficult section, the level cools off with a dual cube similar to the one in Death Moon. The cube is followed by a slightly harder ball that appears similar in design to Bloodbath's second ball section. After this ball, an even harder ship section than the previous one appears. It has even tighter passages and the gravity and size portals are made in ways that make transitions even harder. After this insanely hard ship, the level cools off a lot and follows with a fairly simple wave. It was harder in the original version, but SrGuillester had nerfed it. At the end of the wave, a sort of demented, bloody pumpkin appears and the wave transitions to a ship. The text "U DON'T NEED TO REST" shows up, a joke on the text in Cataclysm that says "U NEED TO REST" after beating it, and the same "GG" in Cataclysm. The level ends with a 1 block flying passage, or so it seems, as there are invisible blocks on the lower spikes, making it much easier to get through. Trivia * Lunatic Doom Machine is Andromeda's only popular downgraded demon however it became a demon only when SrGuillester beats it legit, as The Ultimate Phase was not downgraded. * This level was originally hacked by Andromeda and downgraded because of it. SrGuillester has since reverified it legitimately. * The only people who have legitimately beat Lunatic Doom Machine are Riot, Koreaqwer, Krazyman50, Conra17, GeometryJosh and SrGuillester * In SrGuillester's video of beating this level, the clicks until 66% are off-sync. He does not know why and is trying to fix this. * In Riot's video, people claim that Riot cut his video at 29-30%. Due to this, people claim it as hacked. ** However, this cause by a glitch when go into a mirror portal at the 45 degree angle. At 3x speed, the percentage can't respond that fast and making a glitch where it turn back into 29%. Walkthrough .]] . The fourth person to beat this.]] . The fifth person to beat this.]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane Demon